


Wicca's Journal

by TheFailedTrials



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFailedTrials/pseuds/TheFailedTrials
Summary: A girl joins a world, roughly similar to Minecraft, and purposely starts a war with some of her friends. In this journal, she records everything that happens to her. Everything she builds, and all the conversations she had with the people there, while slowly falling in love with a friend. But one day, she does not return to the server. Years pass and her best friend stumbles across the journal and then they realize what actually happened on that uneventful evening, all those years ago.
Relationships: Wicca & Christian, Wicca/Christian
Kudos: 1





	1. Week One

Ah yes, if I remember correctly, I spawned in a familiar world. A world in which there were vast trees with oversized mushrooms towards the West, piles of sand with stone sticking out, and waves crashing in forcefully to the East, rolling grass plains to the North, and snow-covered trees and hills to the South. I remember heading to the dark oak trees first, beating the trees down until they fell over, and I collected the wood. I remember sitting down on the grassy hill, counting and making the woods into planks and a table that would help me later. I made a full set of wooden tools, a sword, pickaxe, ax, hoe, and shovel. I mined in a cave I found, finding stones, so I made a furnace and another set of tools in about fifteen minutes. The night was approaching so I dug into the cave, not finding any valuable goods though. I piled up some dirt and placed a plank of wood down, using the dirt as a pillow, and allowed my eyes to drift off to sleep. 

When I awoke in the morning, I dug out and went to find some supplies, such as food and wool. I needed to make the bed and then set my spawn point if I ever were to die. I found a small flock of chickens, consisting of four to five. I drew my sword from my pocket, before seeing in the bottom left corner that so-and-so has joined the game. It shocked me. I remembered Angelica going to sleep. It was approximately four am where she lived. 

She typed in the chat, “Wicca, you don’t mind if we go on voice? I’ve been having trouble sleeping and decided to play get on the world,”. I smiled, thinking that I wasn’t alone, and unmuted my mic. 

“Wicca? How’s your day going?” Angelica asked, walking over to me.

“Good, to say the least. But I need to kill these chickens or else we’ll starve.” I drew my sword once more and raised it above my head. 

“Wait! What if we keep them?” Angelica asked, stopping me. I lowered my sword and looked at her.

“Where would we keep them?” I asked, placing my sword right back in my satchel strung across my back. 

“We could make a pen, but I remember this being Christian’s server, am I correct?” 

“You are. I live out of their borders. I plan on making a cottage for potions and then an underground farm to grow goods to make it, and then a mob spawner in the sky, made out of stone and hoppers with chests to collect the droppings. I believe the block limit he told me is sixty-four, so I’ll have a lot to work with. I just need to make a house. I plan on making it out of stone and terracotta so it’s unburnable. Sounds good?” 

Angelica was shocked, but she nodded. She didn’t speak but went straight to chopping down trees with her fists. I offered her an ax, but she denied it. I saw her head over to my crafting bench and craft them into planks. She was probably going to make a fence to keep in the chickens. I gathered seeds from the grass and gave it to the chickens to reproduce, but when one could not reproduce, I stabbed it and blood splattered on my hands. It was warm. I didn’t like the feeling of it, but I fought spiders to get some string and then strung the meat up to dry, so it would be good to eat later on in the weeks. We had no clue how long we would stay online, and within the first couple of days, Angelica got tired and bid me farewell. I finished making the pen out of scarce pieces of wood lying around, plus a bed for myself and Angelica.

In the corner of the screen, Christian had joined. Christian and I weren’t necessarily friends, but we weren’t enemies. I had helped him before with wars and whatnot going down between the two towns. One broke away and it started a war, but lost and won in the end. They were on mutual terms, at least I hoped. What started all of that nonsense was when Christian was shoved off a mountain and killed by a misplaced stone, which he landed on the wrong side and all I could remember was blood. It was scary and it took a while to rinse off the blood to use the stone, and I did not have any food nor healing on me, but I stuck with him until he died and respawned back at his bed. I brought his stuff over without stealing anything since I wanted to stay on his good side. 

I walked into the canal with my shovel and began to swim down to the bottom. Of course, my clothes were ruined, but I had a fresh stained pair of leather clothing I could use that I made yesterday. I came back up with stacks upon stacks of clay. I placed them at the table and made clumps of it, which I proceeded to roast in the furnace. I saw Christian type in the chatbox to get on voice. I wanted to refuse since I look like and sound like a wet rat, but I knew that I drank four cans of RedBull before joining the game, so I would be set. I typed in ‘Sure’ and got on with him. 

“What are you doing on the server this early in the morning?” Christian asked me as I changed into the leather clothes. 

“It’s 8 am where I am. But I should be asking you that. I’ve been on here the past few days with Angelica. I’ve been setting up base two islands over so I don’t interfere with whatever is going on over there.” I said as I set the clothes to dry in the sun. 

“Two islands over? Isn’t that a bit extra?” 

“Nope. I’m also listening to the limit of blocks you put out. I won’t go over the limit unless it’s the roof. Plus, it’s two islands over so you’ll never see. I’m planning on putting some brewing stands over there once I go to the Nether.” 

“Sounds nice, I guess. But you do realize that if you -”

“Steal anything from any of you, you’ll kill one of my pets or animals I’m using for potions. I know. I think I’m going to sign off. I’ve been playing this game for the past week. I need a break.” 

“Goodbye then.”

And I signed off for the next two days, the weekend.


	2. Week Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wicca wants to make a base but gets murdered, which ends up starting the beginning of the war

I joined the world once again to see Angelica, Christian, Nicholas, Hayes, and Thomas. (I’ve only met them once and that was before I started filling out a log of what happened and what we all say. A journal of some sorts). I had finished building my small hut next to the sea and dark oak forests when a request to go on voice was typed in the chatbox. I did not accept, since I was handling glass panes and did not want to shatter them. Getting the sand to heat up over the lava was bad enough, but dropping it? That’s something I would never do in a hundred years. I did eventually join, but that was ten minutes later. 

“Who are you poisoning now, Wicca?” Nicholas asked, chuckling at his joke. 

“Very funny. Ha Ha. I was thinking of a chicken to test it out though. I did get some blaze rods from the Nether. But that doesn’t matter. What are y’all doing?” 

Nobody answered and I was fine with that. I had just battled my way through countless creatures that roamed through the Nether and I wasn’t feeling that much better since the wither skeletons attacked me. My side was still withering away, but less than it was when I got it. I made six more brewing stands and placed them on the stone blocks before I looked out the window to the sea. I then realized that it would be an awesome place to store goods and brew potions. I decided to head back to the mines. It was time to make a base undersea.   
Although I spent the next hours talking to both groups, (Angelica and Hayes still salty about my betrayal, in which I sold out battle plans in exchange for an island all to myself), I was trying to get out of the mines but had approximately five arrows in my chest and two broken arrows in my left arm. I raised my shield to protect one that flew at my head, but another hit at my back, causing me to mute my mic as I laid on the cold stone ground, blood spilling out of my chest. I had no healing potions nor food, and I was too deep in the mines to leave with my injuries, but I also did not want to lose all my stuff. I could hear footsteps walking down the mine. Painfully, I looked up at the figure. Hayes. He had come to rescue me! I was so happy, but that was until the sword entered in my back.

If I could’ve screamed, I would’ve. But I stared at him as my hand reached out at him pathetically. Once he realized that a single stab did not kill me, he broke out his ax, swinging it back and stabbing it into my back. He turned around and left it there. I tried to get up, but every time I tried to move, the ax would cut deeper into my skin. I laid there, hearing more footsteps. I did not wish to seem like a coward. I did not need anyone’s help and it was stupid to ask for help. But the gasp told me that it was Thomas. But I couldn’t continue and I let my head lay on the blood-stained stone as he ran over to help me. In the corner of my eye, I swear I could see a tear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo. I posted the second one in the same hour. Crazy, I know. Lol, I made these beforehand, and sorry that it's shorter than the first one.

**Author's Note:**

> I see you've stumbled across my story. So you too are too deep in the rabbit hole of the fandom? Bro same. So I made this for shits and giggles, but I turned out liking it a lot more than I thought I should, so I hope you do too!


End file.
